customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alethea Manatos (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
'Alethea Helen Manatos '''is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Jacob Chow. Alethea is the older sister to Welch, and mother to Larissa and Lucas. She made her debut in Soulcalibur III, and has returned in Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Journey to the Abyss, Soulcalibur V. Biography Early life As a child, Alethea and her sister had no home. Apparently, Gorgohpone left her and her sister, Welch on the streets to die when they were only babies. They were immediately taken in by the kingdom of Grandall and raised there together. Pre-Soul Calibur III Alethea and her sister, Welch encountered Mitsurugi and traveled with him when she was 9. Actually, they are capable of being a nunchaku wielder, so Mitsurugi took them to see Li Long who uses a nunchaku. 3 years later, Alethea and her sister found Maxi in Shuri, Ryūkyū Kingdom and tell him that he is good at wielding a nunchaku. When Alethea and her sister are interested in wielding a nunchaku and fighting with Shissen Karihadi, Maxi taught them how to use it. Physical appearance Alethea has bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Alethea's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV In Soul Calibur IV, Alethea's main weapon is Soul Edge. That weapon is in a form of a nunchaku and it has very special powers. Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Alethea wields a blue version of Foundation. That weapon is similar to Maxi's Fuzoroi from Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Alethea's main weapon is Fuzoroi. An unusually-shaped nunchaku with two differently-sized rods. Like a Western flail, it is used by gripping the longer end and swinging it. It appears to have been created primarily as a foot soldier weapon. Its weight balance is poor, and using it to defend against attacks is difficult. Fighting Style Alethea is extremely bad at wielding at sword and shield, because she doesn't know how to use them. However, Maxi taught her how to use a nunchaku and learn the way of Shissen Karihadi. Because of this, her fighting style resembles that of a Jeet Kune Do practitoner, like her sister's. Critical Finish Alethea throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Alethea punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Alethea's outfit in Soul Calibur III consists of an off the shoulder dress that is below the ankle length and has a huge slit on the right side of the dress. She mostly wears gloves, white knee socks and stringed boots. Her outfit is a mangenta color. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but magenta. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Alethea Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (09,20 and 32,24) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (32,24) Arms: Leather Gloves (32,24) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (29,24) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Stringed Boots (32,24) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 09,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Relationships *Older sister to Welch. *Mother to Larissa and Lucas. *Used to be friends with Sophitia. *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Alethea's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, Li Long, and Hwang. *Like Maxi, Alethea travels with Mitsurugi, Greed, and Hwang. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way! *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky.'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' Soul Calibur V *''Let's get this fight started.'' *''Trust me, you won't be disappointed.'' Gallery Alethea's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 1478.JPG 100 1479.JPG 100 1480.JPG 100 1481.JPG 100 1482.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-22h48m46s31.png|Alethea wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-22h49m16s10.png|Alethea wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-22h50m19s153.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-22h50m58s25.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-22h53m12s25.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-22h53m27s195.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-22h53m58s33.png|Alethea wielding Raimei after the battle.